Forum:Teorie i historie graczy/Przykład
Czy Oliwka Widmo jest morderczynią? *Myślę, że ona przyjmowała pod swój dach samotnych i nie mających gdzie zamieszkać (np. rozwiedziona Lilia Kamasz), potem umierali. *A ja myśle że ona zabiła 1 męża żeby dostać jego spadek, możliwe że to był wypadek, zobaczyła Mrocznego Kosiarza i zakochała się w nim więc żeby zobaczyć go jeszcze raz zabijała kolejnych ludzi i to jest według mnie cała fabuła *Ja sądzę, że Oliwka zamordowała różnych Simów po to, by spotkać się z Mrocznym Kosiarzem - jej kochankiem, którego poznała podczas śmierci jej pierwszego męża. Być może i nawet mu pomagała, gdyż On może dostaje za wysyłanie Simów podwyżkę itp. *To mało prawdopodobne by mordowała! Przecierz w the sims 2 nie ma opcji ,,Zabij'', dlatego nie może być morderczynią. A z Mrocznym pewnie się spotkała podczas czyjejś śmierci.'' *''Jak dla mnie twó''rcy zabijali simów żeby mogła związac się z kosiarzem. *Dawała tym Simom zepsute jedzenie, a Oni umierali. Może nieświadomie to robiła, na nią to nie działa...? *Oliwka Widmo mordowała innych simów na prośbę Mrocznego Kosiarza, on wtedy nagradzał ją jego nadwyżkami, ale podobno Oliwka oczekiwała czegoś więcej i zostali kochankami. *Może zwyczajnie dochodziło do zwykłych wypadków, albo dom Oliwki był przeklęty? Raczej stawiam na opcje nr 2. *Ale w przypadku przeklętego domu to mało możliwe bo inaczej by też zginęła, a tak według mnie podpisała Czarny Trakt z Kosiarzem prez co spotykali się bardzo często. Ale był jeden problem musiała pozbywać się innych, a kosiarz pomyślał że udana z nich para ona zabijała on brał w zaświaty i Oliwka Widmo zakochała się w nim. (czyli coś w stylu "Arszeniku i koronek"? ) *Kosiarz zakochał się w Oliwce,gdy zginęli rodzice Ofelii albo Lilia Kamasz i od tej pory sprowadzał przypadkowych ludzi do jej domu,by ginęli i mógł się z nią spotykać. *Ale to mało prawdopodobne, by dawała im zepsute jedzenie. Przecież w jej ogródku są Simowie zmarli nie tylko przez chorobę. Ta pokojówka to się utopiła. Simowie umierali z innych przyczyn (starość, pożar). Mi się wydaje, że oni szukali u niej jakiegoś pocieszenia, np. Lilia Kamasz. * jakimś kodem który znają tylko twórcy sprowadzali umarłych pod jej dom a póżniej kod wyłączali mogli zrobić z kodem zrobić strój mrocznego i nazwali go Mroczny Kosiarz a póżniej go zabili i grób sprzedali oni tylko chcą żebyśmy się główkowali i interesowali się tą grą to dla pieniędzy byśmy zaciekawieni kupowali tą grę wiem to szef tej firmy to mój ojciec * Tak, tak. Jesteśmy zachwyceni. Wracając do tematu, może oni po prostu używają SimPE, albo innego programu? * Mroczny Kosiarz z ktorym Oliwia robila Bara-Bara to Sim stworzony za pomoca kodu.Ale czasami jak wezmie z kims slub to podchodzi z nozem do lozka lecz zawsze jest wtedz zabierana do krainy umarlych ( nie mozna jej wtedy kontrolowac) * A moim zdaniem Oliwka wywoływała pożary żeby zabiżć trzech mężów. Pewnego dnia spotkała sima który miał na imie Mroczny Kosiarz i strój śmierci (można go zdobyć jakimś kodem). Mroczny kosiarz miał jasną skórę (bo Nerwus ma jasną, a Oliwka ciemną więc Kosiar musiał mieć jasną). Oliwka zaszła w ciąże i twórcy uśmiercili Kosiarza który był simem w stroju śmierci. Oliwka nazwała go Nerwus Jakiś. Opieka społeczna zabrała jej dzecko i dała Papużkom. Dziś Oliwka szła obok mojego domu i ukradła mi gazete, a potem sie tak złowieszczo śmieła ;) Ola bez zalogowania. * Ale mnie dziwi to, że Mroczny Kosiarz jest kobietą. '' * A ja uważam, że Oliwka zrobiła u siebie coś w rodzaju cmentarza, a Mroczny Kosiarz jest simem w jego stroju. Ot, cała filozofia. Chociaż coś bardziej fantastycznego też jest fajne... Alex * Moim zdaniem Oliwka miała 3mezów Ireneusza,Patryka i Edwina E.L Gromica.Oliwka nazywała sie Oliwka Muenda wzieła nazwizkopo 3 zmarłym ze starości meża Ireneusza Widmo.Oliwka nie zamordowała żadnego sima bo w nocy by śniła o tej osobie i o kosiarzu.Możliwe że Mroczny Kosiarz przeklnął dom.Pokojówka Joasia Ebadi sie utopiła razem z Lilią Kamasz.Rajmhund Trumna i Patryk Ktoś spłoneli w pożarze.Melisa Sim,Artur Tybylec i Hilary Martwiak zmarli z głodu.Władyslawa i Klemens Zmrok Lerato i Peponi Meunda i Zog Zmrok i Ireneusza Widmo ze starości. * Zauważmy, że we wspomnieniach Oliwki jest "Mroczny Kosiarz " ze spacją na końcu, czego nie da się zrobić w trybie rodziny. To może oznaczać, że to był prawdziwa "śmierć". * Jak ona mogła robić bara-bara z Mrocznym Kosiarzem??? Przecież do łóżka chyba nie wszedł?! * na serio jestem jego córką a propo z tamtego se was jaja robiłam ale jak widze jak się tym przejmójiecie tak do zlituje sie wpisujemy kod boolprop TestingCheatsEnabled true tutaj to już każdy simsomaniak wie jak trzeba kliknąć żeby wyszły opcje,,klikamy SPAWN i wybieramy opcję kill (zabij ) haha jakie to proste * Ale jak Oliwka Widmo mogła zajść w ciąże z KOBIETĄ?!!! Przecież Mroczny Kosiarz to kobieta... Ja wiem że żaden z twórców gry tego nie rozgrywał tylko wszystko od razu już gotowe stworzyli (wspomnienia itd.) ale mimo wszystko to ich błąd. Według mnie Mroczny Kosiarz powinien być facetem. * Wiesz co, nawet ja wiem jak zajść w ciążę kobieta z kobietą, nawet z małym dzieckiem się da. Nie będę tu spamować jak to się robi, ale ja uważam że rzeczywiście powinna być kobietą, bo są 2 określenia do mrocznego: kostucha i śmierć. Za to męskiego rodzaju to Mroczny Kosiarz i Ponury Żniwiarz, ale to są nazwy własne więc to niec dziwnego że jest kobietą. * Wiecie, są jeszcze takie programy, w których można tworzyć drzewo genealogiczne Simów. A pozatym, kiedy moim Simom odebrano dziecko, to kiedy moja inna rodzina adoptowała dziecko, to nigdy nie trafiłam na to odebrane. A pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że Nerwus pamiętał Oliwkę. Więc to wszystko jest ustawione za pomocą programu. I twórcy gry się nie popisali robiąc Morczną ''Kosiarkę. Lechabima * Może niewinna? Nie! W jej wspomnieniach jest dużo ...umarł(a). Skoro Kosiarz to kochanek ,a dziecko to Nerwuś (właściwie dwa Nerwusy) to znaczy że Oliwka to morderca. Pomyślcie : Widmo + Śmierć + Nerwy = Duch zmarły na udar. Bo przecież nerwy to też mózg. Mózg to głowa. Co na głowę? Udar. Wychodzi na to że zabija ludzi przez udar. Albo ból głowy. Kosiarz to może trzeci mąż który zginął. Lecz nie było poprzednika. To ma coś (według mnie) powiązanego z Bellą Ćwir. Przeczytajcie moją teorię o Belli i wyjdzie cały obraz układanki * Mroczny kosiarz jest kobietą... tylko w polskim tłumaczeniu! (ta śmierć,). W wersji angielskiej śmierć ma rodzajnik nijaki, więc nasz Ponury, na pewno nie jest kobietą, ani transseksualistą, czyli Oliwka spokojnie mogła mieć z nim romans i potomstwo. Co do nagrobków na jej parceli mieszkalnej... Mroczny musiał mieć jakiś pretekst, żeby spotykać się z ukochaną. * To proste. Twórcy robili to z BoolPropa (spawn) z tym "Rodney Death Creator". A te wspomnienie z Mrocznym dali z SimPE. Chodzi o zainteresowanie grą, i tyle. A tak w simowym świecie, to ona ich mordowała, by spotykać się z Mrocznym. * Ludzie twórcy nie używali kodów(to do tych mądrych) oni to zrobili specjalnie.Oliwka była ciepłą osobą więc inni ludzie szukali u niej schronienia niestety podczas pierwszego spotkania z Kosiarzem on się w niej zakochał i rzucił jakąś klątwę która sprawia że każdy sim który u niej zamieszka umrze, bo on chciał ją zobaczyć.W końcu ona także się w nim zakochała.Potem urodził się nasz kochany Nerwus.Oliwka go kochała bardziej niż Kosiarza więc on się wkurzył i i znowu rozkochał w sobie Oliwkę ona nie zdążyła nadać dziecku imienia kiedy przyszła Opiekan Społeczna i zabrała Nerwuska.Lucjan i Cecylia długo zastanawiali się nad imieniem,ale bezimienne dziecko stało się dorosłe i nazwali go po prostu Nerwus Jakiś. * A może miała te groby, bo gdy była przy śmierci jakiegoś sima zobaczyła Kosiarza i zakochała się w nim,i zagadnęła go.Obydwoje przypadli sobie do gustu i Oliwka spytała go o pragnienia.On odpowiedział , że chce się spotkać z Jeźcami Apokalipsy.Oliwka powiedziała (oczywiście,skłamała),że ich zna.Kosiarz podsyłał(np.hipnotyzował) pod dom Oliwki pierwsze lepsze osoby,nakłaniał Oliwkę do zabicia ich.Ona to robiła.Mroczny przychodził,zabierał osobę a w międzyczasie Oliwka podawała fałszywe dane.W końcu Kosiarz odwzajemnił jej uczucia i tak powstał Nerwus Jakiś.Co się działo z Nerwusem każdy simomaniak wie. W skrócie-(wg.mnie)tak,Oliwka Widmo jest morderczynią. LUNCIA=) * A może po prostu kupiła dom w którym były groby... * Ludzie, to że robiła to z Kosiarzem to nie znaczy że on jest ojcem Nerwusa! Mogła mieć te dziecko sama ze sobą, w drzewie jest pokazana tylko Oliwka jako matka, Mrocznego nigdzie nie ma! A co do grobów to myślę że większość to jej zmarla rodzina, a ci obcy ludzie to pewnie byli zanim ona przyszła na świat, w końcu ma wspomnienia że umarł tylko ktoś z rodziny. Nie sprawdzałam jej przodków, więc dokładnie nie wiem, ale ona z całą pewnością ich nie zabijała, jak choćby dlatego że nie da się zabijać, nawet z pomocą kodów, simPE, insimenatora czy innych programów, nie ma wspomnień 'muahaha zabiłam sima ...' itp. Zresztą da się zrobić dziecko ze śmiercią, gorzej ze wspomnieniem, ale ja uważam, że to prawdziwa śmierć. 2 powody: jak już ktoś powiedział, na końcu nazwiska (Kosiarz) jest spacja. Gdy za pomocą kodu nałoży się strój mrocznego, widać twarz, wystaje nos itp, tymczasem na obrazku ze wspomnienia tego nie widać. * Nie, niepotrzebnie ją oskarżacie. A ten "Kosiarz", ojciec Nerwusa, to po prostu jakiś Sim przebrany za Kosiarza. On umarł, jego grób sprzedali, a wspomnienie jego śmierci wymazali. Na drzewie Nerwusa są tylko jego PRZYBRANI rodzice, Lucjan i Cecylia Papużka. Nie wiadomo nic o żadnym przebierańcu z kosą. * nie wiem nic o oliwce ale wiem ze w Anglii sądzą ze smierć to baba * NIE, NIE JEST MORDERCZYNIĄ!!! JEST ZWYCZAJNĄ BABUNIĄ!!! Irek Widmo umarł ze starości, tak samo jak Edek Gromnica i Mundek Trumna. * Ona się przyjaźniła z Mrocznym kosiarzem bo ciągle zabijała swoich męży i krewnych. Uważam że dlatego iż chciała mieć fajną historię. Tak długo spotykała się z Kosiarzem przez te umieranie że kiedyś Mroczny został u niej na chwilę. Przyjaźń przemieniła się w romans. Mroczny kosiarz nie chciał jednak mieć dziecka. Gdy dowiedział się o Nerwusie powiedział że w żadnym wypadku nie chce być ojcem i w drzewie genealogicznym. Obraził się na Oliwkę i dał jej karę - że jeśli będzie chciała kogoś wskrzesić on tego nigdy nie zrobi. I tak się stało gdyż kiedy wstawimy Oliwce wskrzeszeniomat nikogo nie da się wskrzesić. Patra17 * NIE, NIE ZABIJAŁA!!!!! DOCIERA?????!!!!! NIE - ZA - BI - JA - ŁA!!!!! NIE OSKARŻAJCIE TEJ MĄDREJ STARUSZKI!!!!! * Może kupiła sobie cmentarz i powstawiała nagrobki do swojego przy domie.Lunavampirek15 * ale , skoro , ona zabijała . to czemu nie zabiła Ofelli Zmrok . ?? hmm . ?? Kategoria:Teorie